


Amazing Grace

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: 没有人谈及未来，未来，是一个比明天更奢侈的词汇。
Relationships: Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks
Kudos: 2





	Amazing Grace

**Part One 比萨斜塔**

离开纽约三年后，Grace来到了比萨，买了一所小房子，住了下来。罗马有画展的邀请，都灵和威尼斯也仍然有杂志社有邀约，但她都一一谢绝了。她的积蓄足够过好一阵子，在一个远离尘嚣的地方，按自己的喜好，画一点，没有任何意义的东西。

Grace极少与人交谈，但挡不住快乐的小姑娘时不时探过头来，好奇地看着画布。Lisa就是其中一位。久而久之，两人竟然还混熟了。

“草莓！草莓！新鲜的草莓！”

“嘿，Grace，吃草莓吗？我买了一篮，挺甜的，你尝尝？”小孩老远跑过来，迫不及待要和朋友分享美食，“Grace，你在看谁呢？”Lisa顺着Grace的眼神看过去，一个带着圆礼帽的小个子正一瘸一拐地往远处走，一会消失在了拐角处。

“哦，那个人，我认识他。”Lisa大大咧咧地说道。

“你认识他？”Grace含着笑意，Lisa说的认识，基本就是见过的意思。

“他天天来，差不多跟你一样准时。”Lisa开玩笑的说道，“还跟你一样不爱说话。你认识他吗？”

“不认识。”Grace轻轻笑道。以前也有个爱戴圆礼帽的男人，但他现在不在了。

再次见到这个身影的时候，已经是冬天了。各地都下着雪。Grace仍然兴致很高地出去写生。教堂的钟声传过来，Grace微笑着抬起头，不经意间看见远远地坐着一个人，戴着圆礼帽起身要走。

真奇怪。

雪下得有点大了，Grace也收起画具往回走。如果回家的话，正好和那个陌生人是相反的方向。Grace想了想，提起画具朝那人走过去。

那人走得不快，Grace也无心追赶，但距离在不可避免的拉近。那人加快了脚步。Grace迟疑着不知道该不该跟上去，却见那人没防备摔了一跤。Grace赶前几步去扶，那人踉跄着躲开了。

“很抱歉，”Grace疑惑地说道，“我冒犯到您了吗？”

那人起身要走，但大约是扭伤了的缘故，几乎又要坐在地上。

“让我来帮您吧。”Grace试探着伸出手去。

那人抬起头来望着她，Grace不觉愣在那里。

眼前这人分明是Harold，但又不是。他老多了，自信和微笑隐然不见，取而代之的只有悲沧。

“Harold？”Grace试探着问道。

“Grace，对不起。”这是他说的第一句话。

“真的是你……”泪水顺着Grace脸颊流了下来，风刮着有点疼。

“我本不该……经历了那么多事之后我本不该……但我忍不住……”对面的人也流着泪，“我忍不住想来看你。”

“Harold！”Grace扔下画具，紧紧地抱住对面的人，“这么多年，你去哪儿了？”

“我……”

雪地很凉，Grace擦擦眼泪，又爱惜地替对方也擦了擦，“走吧，我们回去说。”

“我租的屋子不远。”Harold勉强笑了笑，又定定地望着她，“Grace，我……”

Grace太熟悉这个表情了，多年前她生日那天，Harold也是这样，欲言又止。

“怎么，喜欢上别人了？”Grace故作轻松地说，“逃婚？”

“当然不是！”Harold吃惊地说道，看到Grace盈盈笑意才放松下来，紧紧握住了她的手。“我曾以为再也不能见到你了。”

Grace反握回去，“不管怎么样，不管什么原因，Harold，你活着我就很高兴。”

“Oh，Grace。”

**Part Two 佛罗伦萨**

至今Grace回忆起三年前自己和Harold见面的场景，仍觉得是一场梦。

那是在比萨。

Grace跟着Harold回到他住的屋子，屋子狭小而局促，阴湿的地板，厚重的窗帘。Harold抱歉地请她坐下，自己去生火。

屋子里没有多少个人的东西，墙上挂着几幅幽暗的油画，但怎么看都是房主人留下的。餐饮用具衣柜床具，多少都显得有些寒酸——这不像Harold，她认识的Harold总是把东西收拾得亮亮堂堂，干干净净。“光线很重要，阳光给人带来希望。”他这么说。

火生起来了，Harold给她端来一杯咖啡——那仍是一杯上好的咖啡，Grace喝得出来。

一时无言，两人默默地喝着咖啡。

“你……”

“我……”

两人突然同时开口，Grace笑了，“你先说。”

“后天我们去野餐吧。”Harold的表情异常柔和。

Grace的心不由自主的揪起来了，端着咖啡的手不自觉地开始用力。仿佛察觉到Grace的担心，Harold轻轻握住她的手，“我不走，我保证。”

雪仍在下，天阴沉沉的，但地上却映得发亮。

“一会儿雪大了不好走了，我送你回去。”Harold站起来了，Grace也站起来了。

“我自己能回去。”Grace极力不显出她对Harold腿伤的担忧。

“让我送送你。”

Grace不再坚持。Harold拿了把伞，两人一同出了门。雪很厚，所幸两人走得很平稳。Harold一直送到Grace寓所才离开。Grace很想让他留下，但终于还是没有开口。

第二天Grace去写生的时候，本来也没抱有什么希望。但察觉到有人走到她身后，替她挡住风雪时，她还是微笑了，谢天谢地，他没有离开。

第三天他们如约去了野餐。宽阔的空地没有人，在Harold要求下，Grace把自己的手机放进一个小铅盒里，然后听着她深爱了那么久的人诉说以往。

Harold说了他的真名，说了他的家乡，说起了父亲，说起他怎么被zf认定叛国，说起了他的创造物the machine，Grace只是默默地握住他的手，默默地听着，不发一言。

Harold还是没有全说。他隐去了他巨额的财富，隐去了他那么多年对Grace的关注和默默支持，隐去了爆炸后对无关名单的救助，隐去了他只身犯险换取Grace的自由和平安，隐去了AI大战他失去了所有。他只说到港口爆炸，zf追杀，就停住了。他不想给Grace任何负担，不想给自己找任何借口，一点也不想。

也许她完全不信，谁知道呢，毕竟谎言的种子早就埋下。也行她会害怕，叛国追杀不该是普通人的生活。也许她会生气，因为他自作主张把她隔离在外。

“Grace？”Harold小心翼翼地看着Grace，像是等待着最后的审判。

“Oh，Harold。”他心爱的女人像亲爱的朋友一样抱住他，轻轻拍着他的背。

“你，你不生气吗？”他结结巴巴地问道。

“你可以早一点跟我说的，这样你就不用独自承受着一切了。我并不是温室的花朵，Harold，我想你该明白的。”

“是啊。”Harold低着头，望着手中咖啡出神。天冷得很，咖啡刚倒出没一会儿就凉了。

那天晚上他们相拥而眠。Grace抚摸着Harold这些年积攒的伤疤，心疼得无以复加。

“Grace？”

“嗯？”

“我还有些事情没和你说。”我没有说Nathan，没有说John，Joss，Elise，Root ，没有说这些年来他失去的亲人和伙伴。

“Harold，你该写本自传。”

我该写本历史，记录这些为了光明而死去的人们。“也许吧。”

Harold是第十天离开的，他离开之前留下一张纸条，里面恳请她搬家，恳请她忘却自己去寻找属于自己的幸福，“最好搬到我也不知道的地方去。”垃圾桶里扔着一份报纸，里面头条消息是“纽约发生大爆炸”。

Grace没有立刻搬走，她留下来完成了她的系列画，而后搬到了佛罗伦萨，举办了画展。

佛罗伦萨阳光非常明媚。

一个夏天的午后，她正在写生，一个带着圆礼帽的男人走到她面前，想请她吃冰激凌。那个男人瘦多了，但是精神多了。阳光打在他身上，优美而柔和。

**Part Three Amazing Grace**

他们漫步走过很多地方，广场，大教堂，墓地，畅谈艺术，文化。他们从不约在明天，明天，仍然是一个很奢侈的词汇。Harold不再谈起他的工作，Grace也从未过问。

他们一起参观了Grace的画展。

“是你买下它们的吗？”Grace指着仅有的三块已售出的牌子。

Harold的脸涨得通红。

“我只是开个玩笑，”Grace讶异地说道，“真的是你？”

“依我的性子，真想把它们全买下来，只是那样太过引人注目。”带着圆礼帽的男人爱惜地看着每一张画，“它们都值得好好珍藏。”平心而论，他的说法并无过错，十年后，这些画被证明是上好的投资，而其中三副有人怎么也不肯出手。

关于那枚戒指，带着圆礼帽的男人局促地说道，“如果不介意的话，请做个纪念吧。”

Harold Martin已经故去，这是毫无疑问的。

“我想我们还是朋友不是吗？毕竟我们都认识Harold Martin。”Grace微笑着说道。

“是的。”

这段友谊持续了很多年。没有人谈及未来，未来，是一个比明天更奢侈的词汇。Harold仍然会消失。Grace则开始了她的环球旅行：开罗，马德里，斯大林格勒，巴格达，大马士革，麦加……Harold偶尔会加入她，尽管两人从未约定。

终于有一天，在威尼斯，抑或是巴塞罗那，Harold向她道别。

“我想我没有办法再坐飞机了，”带着圆礼帽的男人带着歉意地指指腿，“血栓。”

“啊，真是抱歉。”

“是啊，我也是。”

Grace在两年后回到美国，先是在洛杉矶待了一阵，然后回到了纽约的寓所。

纽约，似乎从未改变，又似乎迥然不同。

Grace在海军陆战队纪念碑遇见了Harold，当时他正呆呆地站在一块墓碑前久久不愿离去。

“请原谅我擅自打扫了你的寓所。”Harold先开了口。

“我还以为是仙女教母呢。”Grace成心要活跃气氛，事实上，她非常成功。

放松下来的Harold一本正经地为她引见——他指着面前的墓碑，“这是John。”

“John？”

“是的，John。”

Harold开始跟她讲述他曾经的战友，他们谈了很久，走了很远。

“这是Root。”那是一方小小的墓碑，甚至没有名姓。

“这是Joss，Joss Cater。”

“这是Elias，Carl Elias。”

Harold退休了。他为the machine创造了两个兄弟姐妹，一个研习医学，一个研习历史。他为了他们量身打造了卫星，去外太空讲述过去，找寻未来。这两项任务让Harold耗尽心血，他也该退休了。

Grace和Harold最终离开了纽约，搬去了遥远的郊外。那里有空旷的草地，高大的树木。在那里，他们头一次发生了争执。

“这不是个好主意，Grace，我父亲患有阿尔兹海默症，很大概率我也会得。”

“你不能连个让我嫌弃你的机会都不给，Harold，这不公平。”

Round one，Grace win。

“我们只是两个普通的老人，Harold，我不认为有谁还会追杀我们。毕竟，曾经的天才正受到阿尔兹海默症的威胁。”

“我不能让你冒这个风险，Grace。如果有人持枪闯入怎么办？毫无防备是无法接受的。”

“人终有一死，Harold，没必要为了这莫须有的假设让自己一直活在阴影之下。如果事情真的发生了，let it be。”

Round two，Grace win。

他们的小房子终于还是装配了最高级的安保系统和防弹玻璃。

“抱歉，我忍不住。”戴着圆礼帽的男人抱着头，嘟哝着。

“这样也很好。”Grace轻轻抱住他。

曾经的黑客化身花农住了下来。他把John和Root的墓也迁了过来，就在草地的尽头，高大的阔叶林边。Harold一推窗就能看见。Grace仍然画画。他们养了一只很小的狗。Shaw来过一次，送来了Bear——它也到了退休年龄。

在一个小小的教堂里，他们最终举行了婚礼。婚礼簿上写着：

“Elinor Dashwood & Edward Ferrars终成眷属”

年轻的女高音轻轻唱起“Amazing Grace”，轻灵的歌声充满大地。


End file.
